


Ni en sueños puedes caer para siempre

by JimenaRD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating: M, Sibling Incest, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimenaRD/pseuds/JimenaRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La situación en Poniente se salio de control, la amenaza de los caminantes blancos y los Otros es más latente que nunca, el Rey Joffrey se vio obligado a viajar hacia el muro, los Stark, tratan de reorganizar Invernalia, Jon como comandante de la Guardía de la Noche mantiene su relación secreta con Ygritte y lidera el control de los salvajes. Pero todos buscan algo que nunca creyeron fuera necesario, la ayuda de un niño tullido, Bran Stark, para recuperar el orden entre lo que vive detrás del muro y Poniente. </p>
<p>Cada capitulo contara historias de diferentes personajes, pero todas las historias se relacionan en una sola</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sueños Verdes

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Juego de Tronos, manejare un ambiente casi igual que en la historia, quiero basar la apariencia de los personajes como son en la serie y no en los libros. Presento varias parejas, pero la principal es Bran Stark y Jojen Reed.   
> Las edades son diferentes en los personajes menores como:   
> Bran: 16  
> Jojen: 18  
> Arya: 17  
> Sansa: 19  
> Joffrey: 21  
> Meera: 19

Abrió los ojos, los froto por unos instantes para verificar que eran los de Bran y no los de Verano, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que paso tiempo en su cuerpo.

Cuando controlaba a su lobo olvidaba su pasado y presente, corría de nuevo, saltaba y sobre todo podía trepar, pero cuando más bien la estaba pasando aparecía “él” a interrumpir todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que había recorrido. 

\--No eres un lobo Bran –decía el chico con un tono sereno,—regresa

A si acababan las aventuras en el cuerpo de verano. A veces hasta su rostro aparecía en el cielo, Jojen Reed es lo único que mantiene a Bran como humano, amigo, maestro, compañero en sueños verdes y a veces Bran no sabe describir una relación con Jojen que solo en sueños ocurre. 

Bran miró al cielo, al menos despierto no veía a Jojen en todos lados, pero solo despierto podía verlo tal cual era, escuchar realmente el sonido de su voz al salir de su boca o como en este caso escuchar su respiración al dormir. 

\--Has vuelto –dijo Meera con un tono bajo para no despertar a su hermano. 

\--Ésta vez solo estaba dormido.

\--Jojen creía que estabas en el cuerpo de Verano. 

\--Lo estaba, pero me hizo regresar. 

\--Te extrañamos –se acercó hasta tocar la mano de Bran—Yo te extrañe.

\--Ya no sé qué es extrañar Meera, ya no sé el significado de muchas cosas –quito la mano de Meera de la suya,--será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. 

Volvió al terreno de los sueños, ésta vez no se sentía en el cuerpo de Verano, sino en el de Bran. Soñó con su hermano Jon, envuelto en fuego, no parecía que se estuviera quemando, al contrario, su cara expresaba un gran placer, al principio solo se veían llamas a su alrededor, después de ellas surgió una mujer de cabello rojo rodeándolo con los brazos, pudo ver a sus demás hermanos hasta al mismo Rey Joffrey en el camino real con dirección al Norte, Robb estaba besando a una chica muy bella que Bran nunca había visto antes y Sansa lloraba a escondidas cuando nadie la miraba y al final del sueño ahí estaba, como siempre, Jojen sonriéndole. 

\-- Mi príncipe –sonreía mientras se acercaba a Bran—Los sueños verdes pueden ser peligrosos, a veces nos pueden mentir –se sentó sobre las piernas de Bran y tomo su cuello, acercándose a su oreja —o a veces nos dicen cosas que queremos esconder a ojos de los demás, mi príncipe ¿En qué le puedo servir? –beso sus labios lentamente. 

Bran continuo el beso, sintiendo como la lengua de Jojen frotaba la suya, despacio pero con ritmo constante. Cuando Meera estaba presente le decía a Jojen que nunca se refiriera hacia el como “Mi príncipe” pero en sueños lo disfrutaba bastante, hacía que Jojen se viera indefenso, siempre dispuesto, no podía resistirse cuando Jojen lo llamaba “Mi príncipe”. Sus labios se sentían tan bien, se concentraba en sentir tanto su textura, su forma en el sabor de su saliva, olvidaba que estaba del otro lado del Muro, no hacía nada de frio al contrario, podía quitarse toda la ropa, era un calor que nunca en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera cuando vivía en Invernalia, a veces hasta lo comparaba con el placer de trepar, el roce de las manos de Jojen lo hacían sentir completo, con un motivo para no volver al cuerpo de Verano. Pero entonces ahora apareció Meera en su sueño… 

\--¡Bran! ¡Bran! ¡Despierta! Jojen está teniendo una visión, creo que es muy fuerte, ayúdame, toma su mano, llámalo. 

\--Jojen aférrate a mi voz—Bran tomo fuertemente la mano de Jojen—Vamos aquí estoy. 

Jojen no dejaba de temblar y balbucear, pero entre lo que decía se pudo entender “Los Otros” y “Stark” esto hizo preocupar a Bran, cuando el episodio termino, Bran y Meera decidieron dejar dormir a Jojen hasta el amanecer. 

\--¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?—dijo Meera mientras acomodaba todo para seguir el camino.

\--No sé cómo considerarlos, tal vez solo fueron locuras. 

\--Ningún sueño es locura, menos si tienes visión verde, vamos dinos, escuchamos como dijiste mi apellido. 

\--Es que simplemente es imposible. Cambiaria todo lo que hemos estado haciendo si llegan a ser realidad.

\--¡Hodor!—dijo Hodor, mostrándose también entusiasmado por el sueño de Jojen 

\--Ésta bien, pero recuerden que no todas las profecías son ciertas –suspiró—Soñé con tus hermanos Bran, con Jon, con Robb, con Arya y Sansa. Robb se encontraba en Invernalia junto con tu madre, estaba organizando a mucha gente, Jon en cambio se encontraba en el muro con Arya, practicaban en el patio del castillo negro con espadas. Sansa estaba en el camino real junto con los Lannister. Y también –bajo la cabeza—vi a Los Otros, a caminantes blancos, solo siguiendo un rumbo hacia el Sur. 

Hubo un momento de silencio después de la ultima palabra de Jojen, Bran sintió como un frio le recorría la espalda, hasta que Meera rompió el silencio 

\--¿Qué quieres hacer Bran?

\--No es posible que esto se cumpla Meera, primero debe conocer al cuervo de tres ojos, ese es su destino. 

\--Puede ser, pero primero tengo que averiguar yo mismo que es lo que pasa con toda mi familia –dijo Bran, mientras Hodor lo acomodaba en su espalda


	2. Alas negras y confusiones obvias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> es tiempo de descubrir otra clase de amor y comenzar la historia

El ruido del metal comenzaba al despuntar el alba desde que Arya Stark estaba de visita en el Castillo Negro, todas las mañanas despertaba a Jon para practicar, Jon la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, con el olvidaba todo lo que había pasado, la hacía sentir como en casa, el hecho de al menos tener a Jon cerca la hacía no necesitar a sus padres o hermanos, pero de vez en cuando, cuando Jon dejaba de jugar con ella y cumplía sus obligaciones de Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, se ponía a pensar en sus hermanos, en sus padres y a veces hasta Nymeria llegaba a sus pensamientos

\--¡Vamos Arya! Es hora de limpiar la cocina y que dejes de creerte un caballero—dijo gritando Ser Allister Thorne.

\--No por ser mujer tengo que hacer labores de cocina, prefiero estar en la armería o hasta en los establos. 

\--Por ser mujer no deberías estar aquí, pero tu bastardo hermano se cree la gran mierda para dejarte estar aquí. 

\--Nunca ofendas a mi hermano en mi presencia—Arya apunto a la yugular de Allister Thorne con Aguja. 

\--¡A la cocina antes de que te lancé a los salvajes! 

Arya no tuvo otra que ir directo a la cocina, si hacía a Jon pelear de nuevo con Allister Thorne, sabía que él se enojaría con ella, no quería darle preocupaciones. Una parte de ella quería regresar a Invernalia cuando todo estuviera mejor, pero sabía que su madre la seguiría tratando como una dama… quería huir con Jon, deseaba que no fueran medios hermanos y solo ser ellos dos. Lo quería pero no sabía explicar sus sentimientos, nadie le agradaba como Jon y solo confiaba en él.

\--¡Ha llegado un cuervo de Invernalia Comandante Jon!—gritó Sam sin mucha discreción. 

\--No me digas comandante, amigo, vamos con el maestre Aemon, ahí podemos ver de qué se trata. 

\--¿Puedo ir yo también?—grito Arya mientras se escabullía entre ellos a toda velocidad, acto que casi tira a Sam

\--Está bien, solo porqué son noticias de casa, espero no sea nada malo, tal vez ya encontraron a Rickon, vamos—Jon abrazo a Arya mientras caminaban. 

\--Bien, maestre Aemon, llegó un cuervo de Invernalia, procederé a leer las noticias que trae. 

\--Adelante, bien pudieron hacerlo sin que estuviera yo presente.

“Jon, espero haya todo este bien y no tengas ataques de caminantes blancos, también espero que Arya no esté dándote muchos problemas, llego un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey. El rey Joffrey viene hacia el Norte, al parecer le llegaron los rumores de la situación en el Norte, no sé qué estén tramando los Lannister con esto, pero por si acaso estoy llamando a que estén alerta a todos los abanderados de la casa Stark, aún no tenemos noticias de Rickon y Osha, pero Sansa está en camino con los Lannister, tal vez planeen negociar con su vida. ¿Tienes noticias de Bran? Por favor hazlas saber, saludos hermano. El invierno está más cerca que nunca.” 

\--¿Bran? Para que quieran a Bran, yo pensé que estaba en Invernalia con mi mamá 

\--Yo tampoco se para que quieren a Bran, pensé que estaría con los Reed en Aguasgrises. 

\--Si, ¿Dónde podrá estar?—Sam casi lo dijo en un susurro mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro. 

En otro lugar no tan lejos de donde ellos estaban… 

 

\--¿Qué camino tomaremos entonces?—Meera no podía disimular el tono de preocupación en su voz.

\--Al Norte, debemos llegar con el Cuervo de tres ojos, Bran no tiene ningún papel fuera o en Invernalia. 

\--Ustedes podrían regresar a Aguasgrises, solo quiero ver que está pasando después podemos retomar esto, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad. 

\--Mi príncipe, antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesito hablar contigo, ya casi anochece, tomemos un descanso. 

Hodor dejo a Bran sentado en un árbol mientras preparaba junto con Meera todo para dormir un rato, Meera no dejaba de mirarlos de reojo o tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban, sospechaba que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, amaba a su hermano y tenía mucha fe en Bran, pero también tenía sentimientos hacia él, nunca se había considerado una princesa o mucho menos, pero tenía deseos de ir a Invernalia y presentarse ante Robb como una novia de Bran. 

\--Bran—Jojen se arrodilló frente a Bran para hablar con el y tener contacto visual directo-- mi hermana y yo estamos aquí para llevarte a tu destino, antes de conocerte te vi en sueños, estamos ligados, si regresamos a Invernalia no nos puedes regresar a Aguasgrises, o al menos no a mí, si no encontramos al cuervo necesito seguir siendo tu maestro. 

\--Pero, ¿Qué tal si no necesito más de este poder? Tal vez pueda hacer algo más en mi casa. 

\--No Bran, esto es solo tuyo, no es común que haya cambia pieles y es mucho menos común que un cambia pieles tenga sueños verdes. Eres único, tienes un destino más grande que solo vivir mi lobo alado—Jojen al decir lo último beso las manos de Bran. 

\--Entonces por favor, acompáñame vamos a Invernalia, solo a ver a mi familia, después seguiremos el viaje—beso la frente de Jojen. 

Al momento de besarlo se sintió como si estuvieran en sus sueños, nunca Jojen le había dicho “mi” sin que fuera seguido por el príncipe. ¿Acaso Jojen sentía algo por él? Bueno, ni siquiera Bran sabía si sentía algo más que una amistad por Jojen, pero si llegaban a Invernalia ¿Cómo podría decirlo siquiera a su madre? ¿Qué diría Robb del príncipe de Invernalia? Ese tipo de preguntas lo motivo a solo permanecer un rato en Invernalia para después volver a su destino con Meera y Jojen. 

\--Chicos no es por espantarlos pero vi algo moverse en la oscuridad. Será mejor encender una fogata—dijo Meera casi tan palida como la nieve. 

\--Caminantes blancos—Dijo Jojen casi en un susurro


	3. Alianzas confusas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa se ve tentada por una oferta muy buena para el bienestar de su familia, Ygritte esta a punto de arruinar la vida de Jon

Sansa no podía dormir en las noches, Joffrey se empeñaba en molestarla, le recordaba que aunque llegaran a un acuerdo con sus hermanos seguiría siendo suya, sin importar que él se casara con Margaery, no le importaba que las ojeras o el cansancio se le comenzaran a notar, solo quería llegar a Invernalia y sentirse segura por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. En las noches soñaba con los muros de Invernalia y con los rostros de sus hermanos, hasta con Jon. No tenía noticias de ninguno de ellos, pero comenzaba a sentir el invierno más frio cada día y sabía que se estaba acercando a su hogar. 

Una noche, donde como de costumbre no podía dormir, escucho que alguien abrió la puerta de su carroza donde ella dormía, pensó que era Joffrey que la venia a humillar como cada noche, así que se envolvió lo mejor que pudo en sus cobijas, pero se sorprendió al oír una voz de mujer

-No es mi intención asustarte, pero necesito hablar contigo, ya casi llegamos a Invernalia y solo tú me podrás ayudar. 

-No me asustaste Margaery, pero pensé que eras otra persona.. 

-¿Joffrey? No te preocupes, es un idiota, le di un poco de leche de amapola para que durmiera, los demás están durmiendo, estamos solas, tranquila, ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme? 

-Si claro dime—Sansa se sentó en su cama y trato de arreglarse un poco el cabello, pero Margaery tomo sus manos antes de que pudiera proseguir. 

\--Sansa, esto no debe de salir de aquí, solo tú y yo podemos saberlo, es por el bien de ambas, confió en ti por las advertencias que me diste sobre Joffrey, júramelo, por tu familia que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré a continuación—  
-Claro, ahora habla que me estas poniendo más nerviosa

-Mi abuela en realidad no me quiere casada con Joffrey, por eso ha hecho que la boda se retrase un poco, quiere considerar nuestras alianzas, además sobre un mejor bienestar para mí persona, dejare de dar tantas vueltas al asunto—Margaery suspiro y bajo la mirada—mi abuela está pensando en casarme con tu hermano Robb. 

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!—Sansa casi se queda sin respiración al decir estas palabras. 

-Totalmente enserio, está planeando algo para no provocar una guerra entre Joffrey y Robb por mi mano, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda 

-¿Cómo podre yo ayudarlas? Tiene mucho tiempo que no piso Invernalia además de que tiene mucho que no tengo contacto con mi familia… ni siquiera me han de reconocer cuando me vean—Sansa dijo lo último casi suspirando 

-Para eso estamos mi abuela y yo, te enseñaremos a ser una nueva Sansa, todos saldremos beneficiados, imagina una alianza entre Alto Jardín e Invernalia, podríamos unirnos para esta amenaza de los otros y ser los más queridos de todos los siete reinos, aunque los Lannister estén en Desembarco del Rey—Margaery le dedico una gran sonrisa a Sansa cuando termino de hablar, esperando que esto le diera animos de participar en su plan 

-Suena todo tan grandioso, pero debo de pensarlo mejor, mañana te daré mi respuesta, por ahora me dedicare a dormir sabiendo que Joffrey no vendrá a molestarme esta noche, gracias por su apoyo no sé qué sería de mi sin ti y sin tu abuela.

-Mañana vendré a visitarte de nuevo para saber tu respuesta querida Sansa, por ahora duerme-Margarey beso su mequilla antes de salir de su carroza. 

Sansa por más que trato de descansar esa noche, la idea de volver a Invernalia y ser cuñada de Margarey la hacía sentirse feliz de una manera que no esperaba, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien más poderoso que los Lannister? Si no hubiera sido por los crecientes ataques de los caminantes Blancos en el Norte, la guerra de los reyes hubiera continuado. Quiso relajarse para conciliar el sueño pero el pensamiento de que algo podría salir mal le seguía rondando ¿Qué tal si Margarey estaba aliada con Joffrey? ¿Qué tal si Joffrey al llegar a Invernalia intentaría tomarla como paso con Theon? ¿Y si perdía a alguien más de su familia? Sin darse cuenta, las primeras luces del día empezaron a asomarse por su ventana y eran señal de que debía comenzar a despabilarse para lucir decente frente a los demás. 

-Vamos pajarito, es hora de despertar y pretender que somos felices—El perro toco a su puerta cuando el sol ya estaba un poco más arriba en el cielo.

-Un segundo Sandor, me estoy peinando

Cuando Sandor regreso después de estar un buen rato huyendo con Arya y llevándola con sus padres, fue perdonado por ayudar a los Stark. Aunque sonara la cosa más rara del mundo, parecía que el único que tenía un corazón entre los Lannister y su gente era Sandor Clegane, le había agarrado un cariño que no podía describir, después de todo lo malo que había pasado en Desembarco del Rey, él siempre fue bueno con ella además de que ayudo a su hermana, Sansa podía ver a través de sus ojos un buen corazón, o al menos eso quería creer, era su único amigo ahí entre tanta gente que le hizo daño.  
Sansa salió de su carroza a montar a caballo un rato para disfrutar el camino, se respiraba un aire frio esa mañana, la hacía sentir esperanzada de estar cerca de casa.

-¡Vamos intento de loba! ¿Es lo más rápido que puedes cabalgar? Hasta tu padre sin cabeza cabalgaría más rápido. 

Sansa se mordió los labios, no quería contestarle a Joffrey para no tener problemas después, así que solo siguió su camino lentamente al lado de su carroza.

-¿Qué? ¿Así de lentos son para todo en el Norte? Ahora veo porque casi tengo la cabeza de tu hermano en mis manos 

-Mi Rey, ven a cabalgar conmigo, deja a Sansa por un momento, vamos enséñame que tan rápido cabalgas—Margarey intervino antes de que Joffrey siguiera 

Sansa ya no se sorprendía de que Joffrey fuera así con ella, muy en el fondo esperaba que el que verdaderamente tuviera la cabeza de alguien fuera su hermano. 

 

En otro lugar algo más alejado de ahí… 

 

Ygritte no se acostumbraba aun a estar solo en las cocinas del Castillo Negro, le daban ganas de decirle a todo mundo quien era en la vida del Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, y sobre todo a Arya, le daba envidia que pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con Jon, siendo también una mujer. A veces olvidaba las reglas de la Guardia, quería besar a Jon y hacerlo suyo como en las cuevas del otro lado del muro, pero si algún día pasaba algo similar a eso podía irse olvidando de él. 

-¿Ocupada?—Jon la sorprendió mientras desplumaba unos pavos, se sentó disimuladamente al lado de ella, aprovechando que la cocina estaba sola 

-Solo ocupada pensando en ti, o no puedo creer que te acabo de decir eso, estar en el Sur me afecta. 

-Lo dices porque lo sientes—Jon se acercó para besar a Ygritte 

-Tú no sabes nada, Jon Nieve—Ygritte rio después de decir la frase. 

-Tal vez sé que te amo, y sé que nadie más lo sabe.—Siguió besándola 

-Si, nadie sabe, estúpido bastardo- Dijo Janos Slynt a lo bajo, mientras huía a hurtadillas de la cocina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que leen esto.


	4. Orden y Secretos Revelados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los reed de manera indirecta están más cerca de los Stark, tanto del otro lado del muro como en los muros de Invernalia

Esa mañana en Invernalia todo había comenzado normal, se escuchaban los ruidos del patio, de animales, de la caballeriza etc. Había logrado acomodar a todos sus banderizos, hacer las paces con otros y alejado a los Greyjoys del Norte, los Lannister le habían quitado el poder a los Bolton para tener el calma al Norte para estar alerta sobre la Guerra de los Otros, todo marchaba bien y era un nuevo Lord amado por su pueblo. 

Robb estaba feliz de que todo tuviera un ritmo de nuevo, después de la muerte trágica de su ahora ex esposa en manos de los Frey había días que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de ver la luz del Sol, pero había algo que lo motivaba a seguir de pie; desde el recuerdo de su padre, el apoyo de su madre, hasta el deseo de tener de nuevo a su familia unida. 

-Robb, te esperan en la sala principal, es Howland Reed, quiere hablar contigo sobre sus hijos y Bran, espero nos traiga buenas noticias en lo que esperamos las noticias de Jon y Arya—Dijo Lady Catelyn parada en la puerta del cuarto de Robb

-En un segundo madre, deja tomo algo de compostura. 

Robb, se vistió con los colores de su casa, un jubón sencillo para recibir a un antiguo amigo de su padre, al entrar a la sala principal se dio cuenta que no solo estaba Howland Reed, sino mucha gente del Norte que esperaban una audiencia con él, uno de los pocos deberes como Señor de Invernalia, al sentarse el señor Howland Reed no perdió la serenidad pero no quiso decir ninguna palabra hasta que Lady Catelyn se dio cuenta que el necesitaba privacidad para darle noticias sobre su familia

-Disculpe, no pensé que esto pudiera ser tan personal-dijo Robb sonrojado por la escena incomoda recién acontecida—por favor tome asiento en este ante salón privado y díganos todo lo que sabe. 

-No se preocupe mi señor, antes de que tu padre muriera, mi hijo menor Jojen, que fue tocado por la visión verde desde pequeño tuvo un sueño verde, en el que vio a tu hermano menor Brandon, en ese entonces tú te encontrabas enfrente de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes y tu hermano era el príncipe.. 

-Sigue siendo el príncipe—Robb interrumpió-cuando regrese tendrá su lugar para heredar la Guardia del Norte 

-Ningún futuro es seguro mi señor, ni siquiera cuando somos príncipes herederos a un trono, pero ahora no vengo a pelear sobre títulos, vengo a comunicarle la relación de mis hijos con su hermano. Cuando mi hijo Jojen soñó con tu padre fallecido, tu hermano y su accidente, estuve de acuerdo con su deseo de venir a buscarlo, de que tenía un papel muy importante en su vida. Lo último que supe de mis hijos es que venían a Invernalia y que estuvieron aquí con tus hermanos un rato, hasta que el traidor del pupilo de tu padre trato de asesinarlos. 

-¿Usted está seguro que lograron escapar?—dijo Lady Catelyn enderezándose en su asiento sin poder ocultar un tono de esperanza

-Claro, Jojen tiene sus maneras de comunicarse, ha aprendido a comunicarse en sueños conmigo, pero solo puedo decirles que están a salvo y la última vez que tuve contacto con ellos estaban muy cerca del muro… Buscando lo que tal vez sea el destino de su hijo y hermano, el cuervo de tres ojos. 

¿El qué?—dijo Robb aclarando su garganta 

-Hay tiempo para hablar sobre magia, pero primero necesitamos aflojarle un poco la mente Lord Stark ¿Podemos tomar un poco de vino? Me gustaría hablar también sobre alianzas, mi hija Meera es una buena muchacha y ha acompañado a tu hermano Brandon en su camino… 

En un lugar muy lejano de ahí, al Norte…

-Ya no escucho nada, creo que solo fue mi imaginación y la tensión de lo que nos espera-dijo Meera mientras volvió a ponerse en marcha con las cosas 

-¿No sentiste como bajo la temperatura? Solo los caminantes blancos son capaces de eso—Jojen aún seguía alerta viendo entre los árboles, sin separarse de Bran

-Jojen, pudieron ser salvajes…

-Los salvajes nos hubieran matado—dijo Bran sin importarle mucho haber interrumpido a Meera—aunque según la vieja nana, también los caminantes blancos son igual o peores que los salvajes 

-Esto va más allá no nos dejaron así sin más sin razón, por ahora podemos estar en paz, pero no dejare que vayas con Verano esta noche, dormiremos por guardias. 

-¿Pero por qué no? Podría explorar el lugar para prevenir un encuentro con caminantes blancos 

-Precisamente por eso, no puedo arriesgarme que a ambos les pase algo, tendré que mostrarte una parte de mí que solo hasta hoy mi padre conocía

-Yo tendré la primera guardia junto con Hodor, pueden ustedes dormir, cuando sea su turno estemos más adentrados en la noche podrán estar despiertos y practicar con sus poderes. 

Bran se recostó cómodamente sobre las pieles que traía para cubrirse, creía que no podría dormir después de las palabras de Jojen, pero la respiración profunda y rítmica de él lo hizo arrullarse y caer en sueños. Por un momento olvido la advertencia de Jojen y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la mente de Verano corriendo por el bosque. 

-¿Acaso no te dije que no entraras en la mente de Verano? Vaya que siempre será necesario que en sueños te siga Brandon.  
Bran en el cuerpo de Verano se detuvo en seco, no tuvo alternativa, tuvo que salir de la mente de Verano y volver a sus sueños normales, pensó que ahí Jojen no lo seguiría 

-Mucho mejor, creo que aquí a todos nos gusta estar, mi príncipe. Aquí puedo cuidarte—Jojen se sentó junto a Bran y comenzó a besar su frente—se recostó sobre las piernas de Bran mientras se dedicaba a suspirar y acariciar la mano de Bran que sostenía entre las suyas. 

Todo era completo silencio a excepción de sus respiraciones, esta vez Bran estaba algo sorprendido de que el Jojen de sus sueños no estuviera besándolo hasta hacerlo sudar o sonrojándolo con palabras sabias y halagadoras, pero cuando Bran estaba tan calmado que podía escuchar sus latidos Jojen rompió el silencio

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?—dijo Jojen enderezando y sentándose en las piernas de Bran quedando frente a frente 

-Todo me parece muy normal en mis sueños Jojen, bueno aunque no del todo bien. ¿De que debo darme cuenta? 

-Vamos mi amado lobo alado ¿No notas alguna coincidencia?—rió tiernamente mientras beso su cuello 

-Al decir la palabra coincidencia, Bran ató los cabos sueltos y sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le cayera sobre el cuerpo, trato de quitarse a Jojen de encima y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, tenía que formular una sola pregunta aunque la respuesta le pusiera los nervios de punta 

-El Jojen de mis sueños… ¿es el mismo Jojen de la vida real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
